Hussan Tribe
The Hussan Tribe are one of the Seven Great Tribes of Tanaris, claiming direct descendance from the ancient King Hassani of the Sands, a mythic figure among many Tanari and revered highly by the Hussani. Staunch in the belief of Tanari rule over the sands of the desert, the Hussan Tribe are known for their vicious feuding with pirates along the coastline & lambasting of the Ohmas Tribe for their perceived kneeling to foreign rulers, the Hussani are the sole maritime power among the Seven Great Tribes, offering them an advantage to the wider world of Azeroth... if they had the will or desire to move beyond Tanaris' shores. Origins As with every tribe of humans living in Tanaris, most can trace their origins to shipwrecked crewmen during The Great Searching period of Eastern Kingdom naval history, occurring roughly between 190 and 250 years before the arrival of the Orcs & the start of the First War, a period that saw many human ships become lost beyond the Maelstrom in a search for the safe passage across the treacherous waters of the Great Sea. Many also likely can trace their origins to the slavery of humans among the southern empires of Kalimdor roughly 2000 to 10000 years before the Orc's arrival. Regardless of this, most of the Hussani claim to be descendants of King Hassani of the Sands, whom the tribe is named after, along with his 'most loyal and direct followers'. It is believed that the Hussani interbred with the survivors of Admiral Harris Brookwood's fleet around 340 K.C., a small expedition sent jointly by the Kingdoms of Stormwind & Kul Tiras. This was made apparent following several secretive Archeological expeditions near Muscat & off the coast where several remnants of items, mostly broken coins & several pieces of glass with markings found commonly in the era, along with the circumstantial evidence based on apparent customs, motifs, and history as spoken & partially recorded by the Tribe itself. *The Banner of the Tribe has a deep rich green coloration with a golden leonine-like figure as its symbol. Although some argue that the figure represents a tol'vir, it is unlikely the tol'vir would have had much contact with the Tanari tribesmen due to the cloaking field that protected Uldum from the outside world for millenia. Though some artifacts had made their way into Uldum, perhaps a rare few (including tol'vir themselves) had made it out. *There is a Hussani legend about 'The Ada'mair', a mysterious man who came from the sea with his tribe and taught the Hussani how to craft ships as well as some members of the Ada'mair's tribe becoming part of the Hussani, although others ventured further into Tanaris. *Distinct 3rd century Stormwind sword hilts, made of wood and leather, have been found in caves near Muscat along with broken jars marked with partial stamps of Kul Tiran breweries that existed in the third century of the King's Calender. *Many of the tribe's weaponry & military customs have similar function to the classical Stormwind & Kul Tiran naval structures that were in practice at the time of Brookwood's Expedition as are many of the 'traditional' metalworks of the tribe itself. Prince of the Hussani & other Leaders Currently, the Hussani claim direct lineage to Hassani of the Sands, with the Scarab Prince being treated as the rightful heir to the lost empire. The Scarab Prince is a title as much as it is a name. The Royal Family all claim lineage to Hassani and hope to one day restore his empire with them at the heart. As such, the title 'Scarab Prince' could be considered the equivalent to Regent in function, although the Tribe revere him as a King. Upon ascension to the throne, heirs will give up their birth name and only be known as the Scarab Prince (regardless of gender). There is a 'crown' of sorts assosciated with the title, called the Scarba Diem or The Scarab Wreath. Functioning more like a helmet, the Scarba Diem serves as the crown jewel of the Hussani. Made of the blackest obsidian bound by unknown powers, the Diem covers the Scarab Prince's face entirely, allowing him/her to see out but none can see in. This allows the Prince to be the living vessel for the spirit of Hassani. The current Scarab Prince is a youthful man in his late 20s. His birthname was Masar, which he cast aside upon his ascension at the age of 15. It is believed that, should the Hussani succeed in restoring the empire, the title of Scarab Prince will either become known as Scarab King or that the new King of the Sands will rename themselves Hassani & end the use of the title 'Scarab Prince'. Other leaders of the Hussan Tribe include the Council of Viziers and Council of Warmasters. The Viziers provide spiritual & stately service while the Warmasters serve as the commanders of the military, with the Grand Vizier & Grand Warmaster serving as the highest offices in each respective Council. Another leader of the Hussani is not a tribesman by birth, but has pledged himself to their cause & has become a confidante of the Scarab King & a hero among the Tribe. A tol'vir known as Kharal and former member of the Ramkahen tribe. Having traveled outside of Uldum and fell under attack by pirates, Kharal & the Scarab Prince became friends when revenge was enacted with an attack on the pirate stronghold in Land's End Beach. Since then Kharal has become a welcomed friend among the Prince's court & a revered hero among the people in the Tribe, despite their generally vocal sentiments towards unwelcome invaders & servants to foreign rulers. Military The Hussani tribe are militant, almost to the point that serving the military cause is the Hussani Tribe's way of life. Every tribesman, including women, are to serve at some point in their lives. Their forces are divided into three separate branches, each with rigid hierarchies that ultimately report to the Scarab Prince & his Viziers. The Hussan do not have magical forces under their command. *Rad'amasi (Barbed Stingers): The Radamasi encompass the naval operations of the Hussani, although this does not include the special operations forces. **The Rad'amasi use a variety of boats, most being used for fishing purposes when not in combat. All sailors & boarders among the Rad'amasi are expert fishermen & divers. Some of these vessels include: **Scarab-class vessels - The most common type of Rad'amasi vessel used in combat. Plated with scarab armor, these vessels are lightweight and wide, often used to quickly ferry up to six men (not including the four paddlemen) up to ships for quick deployment. Often used primarily in night operations as scarab armor reflects light off the shiny black scarab carapaces. Most are resistance to waves & gun fire, making them valuable siege pieces for the Hussan on the water. **Camel-class vessels - A long boat with a single use cannon in the center. Generally made of driftwood and designed to break apart easily, allowing for the paddlemen (who are always expert divers) to sneak close to enemy ships. The Camel is intended as a diversion, to lull enemies into a false sense of safety. **Centaur-class vessels - Twin-long boats connected together via several arched pieces with a large sail sitting on a beam at bound at the center arch. There will often be a decorative bodypiece at the central beam's frontward point (called a boa, analogous to a bow), thus leading to the term 'Centaur'. Some boas are made wide enough & will have cannons rather than a decorative statue. These ships are generally used in the same capacity as Scarabs, although generally for day time operation. They require more paddles to move forward, but are able to carry more troops than a standard scarab. They are also used in beach landing operations, although heavy waves will often snap them apart, leaving the tribesmen stranded on the beach they land on. **Sir'da-class vessels (Unworthy) - Captured enemy ships manned & operated by Hussani tribesmen. Often pirate ships, which themselves are often captured & modified versions of Alliance vessels, Sir'da (meaning unworthy) are often despised by their crews for being 'foreign' & feel working on them is lowly. Because they are loathed by their crews, they tend to grow poorer in condition even more than they were among their previous pirate owners. Sir'da-class ships that are beyond repair will often be used as traps to capture other vessels. By setting them ablaze, the loathed ships will lure in unsuspecting victims, who in turn become new Sir'da-class ships in service to the Scarab King. *Scopra Ziven (Scorpid's Tail): The special operations forces. Primarily filled with female operatives, the Scopras are tasked with infiltration, covert operation, and assassination. They are known for their heavy use of scorpid blood & poison. *Sithar'bhe (Silithid Tooth): The primary land operation forces aka the army & cavalry. Their armor & weaponry tend to be crafted from the hide of Silithid & some even adopt Silithid as pets or mounts. Lifestyle & Livelihood While generally a militant culture, the Hussani do engage in trade, fishing, camel raising and minor farming. Their primary exports to fellow tribesmen are fish & crabs, although they have a strict no-sale policy to Ohmassi tribesmen & any known affiliates. The cliffs around Muscat provide ample enough grasses that, while inedible for humans, make excellent feed for camels. The tribe's camels are known to be stingy & crude, often spitting at young non-Hussani handlers who haven't cultivated a bond by feeding the camel before riding. Despite this, camel husbandry provides an excellent source of income, meat, & leather to the Hussani, with many of the camels ridden by nobility in other tribes being of Hussani camel stock, if not having been purchased directly from the Hussani. Children are expected to behave in the presence of adults, leading to a youth culture of adventure & staking out new places for play. School & education for children tend to be for the nobility, so young Hussani tend to take day trips with friends along the coastline, hoping to get away from adults in hopes of more engaging activities. Even noble children are known to sneak away with commoner friends during these excursions. Category:Organizations Category:Tanari Clans Category:Hussan Tribe Category:Tanari